Kingdom hearts 3
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: After Kh2, everyone is living in peace, and the nobody's came out of the hearts! But after they get a letter from a king mouse, what will the 6 teen's do? Xion also has nightmares about people in Sora's hearts. Rion, Roxas/Namine SoKai,ON HOLD
1. High school

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Asked Namine as he was trying to dissect a frog in science class. Roxas was poking the frog's inside's like they were jell-o and it made Namine want to though up.

"I'm having fun, something you seem to be lacking." Roxas said in a joking manner. "Yeah well your goanna get us in trouble if the teacher see's so stop it." she said looking around the class room to make sure the teacher wasn't walking around to see if anyone needed help or to see if people were goofing off. Thankfully he wasn't, he was reading a science book at his desk. She sighed in relief. "Roxas do what your supposed to do." Namine said getting angry. "And what might that be?" asked Namine in a sarcastic tone. He was still messing with the inside's of the frog. Namine took out a piece of paper with direction's on it and started reading to her self. "Um… fine the heart and um…." Namine was squinting at the piece of paper. "And take it out, then put it in the jar" Roxas rolled his eye's, "Got it." He said as he went digging for the heart. "On the way to finding the heart, look at everything else and make sure that it's alright, if not get a teacher." "Got it." said Roxas, in his tone of voice that said, 'I'm so board'. "Um… Namine, I have a feeling that this frog was goanna die if we didn't already." Namine stop reading and looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Roxas used his hand to show her, she moved closer to get a better look. "I don't see anything." Namine said as she moved closer.

"Look, it was about to have a heart attack so um… dose that count as something wrong?" Namine looked up for a second then looked back at Roxas. "Let's ask the teacher. Mr. Aid can you come here?" Namine asked with her hand raised in the air. Mr. Aid looked up from his book and nodded. Mr. Aid was about 6 foot 5, dark brown hair and bight blue eye's. When he came up to Roxas and Namine, he spook in the nicest way possible for a teacher. "What seem's to be the problem?" he asked. Roxas looked up at his teacher who was a foot taller than Roxas. "Um… this frog was goanna have a heart attack and so that could make our frog different from the other's right? And if so than we need a new one." Namine looked at Roxas because his tone was like kind of mean. The teacher stork his chin, "yes, but we only have two minutes and were doing this tomorrow so I'll get you a new one tomorrow okay?" Namine and Roxas both nodded and smiled, then the teacher walked away. "Let's get our stuff ready okay?" Said Namine, she was like an early bird for everything, he didn't know how Kairi could live with her as a nobody. The thought of the word 'Nobody reminded Roxas that he had to send a card or something to King Mickey or something, cause he was the one that let him and Namine, and Xion out of Sora and Kairi.

Thankfully no one new about Kingdom hearts and all the stuff. 'RING RING' That was the bell for lunch. Everybody got there stuff and ran out the door, Roxas and Namine were the first one's out and they walked to lunch together. They really liked each and other, but wouldn't say so like Sora and Kairi. They got there lunch and looked for Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie. Selphie had a big crush on Sora and Riku, but Riku more. Namine saw them and she grabbed his arm and they went tore's them. When everyone at that table witch were only Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie, They waved at them. When they sat down Kairi asked "So how was science cause for me it was horrible."

Namine looked up from her sandwich and nodded. "Yeah same here. But Roxas was doing all the dirty work wall I readied everything." Sora jumped up like five feet in the air and said, "I can't wait to dissect a frog." Kairi looked at him with a mouth full of sandwich and looked at him till he stopped. Then Xion came up and sat next to Riku. Xion Died and went into Sora, but when King Mickey got Roxas out of Sora, he got Xion too. Riku kind of had a crush on Xion, but he was one to not care about his feelings. "So, how was math you guy's?" Xion asked as she took a sip of her water. "Um… it was good I geuss, but the teacher was pushy." said Riku as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Really? It was awesome for me cause after we were done, witch everyone got done early. We got to do whatever we wanted." Riku crossed his arm's. "Lucky you." He said coldly. Xion looked down sad but then got over it. Selphie couldn't stop staring at Riku, but only Xion noticed. Kairi couldn't take the silence anymore, "So….. The big History test is today what was it about again?" Kairi looked up in thought. Sora looked up from his apple. "It's about Ann Frank, we were supposed to read her dairy to pass the grade, why dose all this happen at the end of the school year?" Asked Sora who did a puppy dog face. Kairi looked down and saw that everyone was said about that. "Come on guys, we fought heartless, and saved the worlds, we can do this." She said looking at all of them. She said it loud so they could hear, but quite so no one else would hear. Sora as always, took Kairi's side and said "Yeah, she's right. We can do this." They all nodded and continued to eat. 'Namine, there's a valentine's dance in a week. Has Roxas asked you?' thought Kairi, cause they could read each and other's thoughts. Namine heard Kairi's thoughts. 'Sadly no, I don't think he like's me. What about Sora? Has he asked you yet?' Kairi heard and said 'No' but she said it out loud so everyone heard. "No what?" Asked Sora with his concerned face on. Kairi just noticed that she said that out loud. "Hm? What oh nothing." Kairi said. Everyone looked away but Sora didn't, he just kept staring at her.

SORA'S POV:

I just kept staring at Kairi, luckily no one noticed. Kairi was so pretty, and fragile, But she could fight. She was pretty, sweet, loving, tough, and an awesome person. 'Man, I need to ask her to the dance.' Sora thought to himself, but Roxas heard though his mined and replied. 'Yeah, you do' Sora got mad and then a perfect thought came to mind. 'Oh yeah, you should ask Namine.' When ever Roxas heard the name Namine, he blushed. Roxas was silent for the rest of the time. The bell rang at 1:00 and everyone got out of the cafeteria and to there class's. Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie all had the same class next. Gym. When they separated for locker rooms Riku leaned next to Sora and whispered "is it just me, or is Xion cutter than usual?'' I had to it mitt, Xion was hot, but Kairi was hotter, so I just nodded. All I could think about was Kairi. I was always like this till I saw her again. When will I ask her out?

XION'S POV:

As we separated from the boys I heard Riku say something, but I couldn't quit catch it. We went into the girls locker room and changed out of our uniform's. In gym, and after school stuff, we didn't have to wear anything uniform like. As long as it didn't show to much, we could wear what every. I had on a White shirt on with an organization's symbol on the front, and a Mickey head on the back, and I had shorts on that had hearts on them, and white sneaker's. Namine was wearing a blue Plaid shirt on, short jean shorts, and blue sneaker's. Selphie wore the same. Kairi wore a red shirt that said "Belive in light, and you'll be safe 2007" in pink, and the same short's I had. She also had on pink sneaker's. When we were done, we went into the Gym, there we saw that only a few people were ready. The boy' ran to us and Riku said. "Today we have volley ball ." everyone in the girl grope hated playing volley ball, everyone but me. I jumped up and down so much that that it took all the girls to calm me down. Then everyone was out and the teacher began to talk. "Okay class, we have an hour of Gym, starting now, Were goanna play volley ball , the team captain's are Sora, and Selphie now….. Pick." The teacher walked away and went into her office. "Selphie you can go first." Sora said really nicely. Selphie nodded and smiled. "Um… I'll pick Riku." Riku walked over to her, everyone knew that was coming Then it was Sora's turn. "Um…I'll pick Kairi." she walked over to him. Now this was kind of a thing no one saw coming, but everyone that was in kingdom hearts battle did, and Selphie. Then it was her turn again. After five minutes of picking the game was going to start.

Sora's Team:

Sora

Kairi

Xion

Tuddus

Lulu

And some other kids that they really didn't know.

Selphie's Team:

Selphie

Roxas

Riku

Wakka

Namine

And some other kids that they didn't really know.

"Okay lets start." The teacher said. The team's nodded and went on septet side's of the room, and started.

Time Skip.

Sora's Team one.

Chapter 2: Talk About Feelings!

RIKU'S POV:

After Gym was done the gang had to change then we could all go to free period. When we were done we met up with the girls at the court. Xion looked so cute in her school uniform. "Hey Riku." said Selphie. 'Oh no' I thought, Selphie always had a crush on me. It was harder escaping her than it was to save the world. "Hey Selphie" I said in an sad voice. "Is something wrong? You sound sad." She said with a worried look. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking up from the ground. 'Man, Xion is so hot, snap out of it Riku, you don't like her more that friends. Sure when she was in the organization he almost kissed her, but I'm over that.' He thought, even though he knew he was lying to himself, but it was kind of working. "Come on guy's after this we all have art then it's the end of school." Kairi said with a smile.

Art time : Riku, Sora, Roxas, all sat at the same table, wall Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Selphie were at the table right next to them. "Okay class, today you can draw whatever you want, or write okay?'' and with that, she went on the computer.

It was really quite at the girls table, and same with ours. I wanted to draw Xion, and Xion only, no one else, or nothing else, but if Xion, or anyone saw, he would be dead. After I thought for a while, then it came to me, I could draw the seashell that she gave me the last time we saw each and other before she died. After about fifteen minute's of drawing, I was finished, and it kind of looked good. Then the bell for the end of school rang. We all got our stuff and left. As we were walking Xion said something. "Oh man, I forgot my swimsuit at home, Riku could you walk me home?" I was about to blush redder than a tomato, but then it stopped. "Sure, we'll meet you guy's at the Islands okay?" Everyone nodded and walked the other way. "Thank you so much Riku, I hate walking to home alone." I looked at her, 'those big blue eye's, they shine like the clear blue water's at the islands,(Witch were the clearest water's in the world) Aw man Riku, listen to yourself, you sound like a writer.' "It was no problem, I know how you feel, I mean when you walk alone." Of cores I didn't know how she felt, she was only a poppet, and they made fun of her, that must have been terrible. "Hey, what did you draw, or write for art? If you show me, I'll show you mine." She said as she stopped walking, giving me that big, puppy dog smile. I nodded and pulled it out of my bag, she looked at it closely, then a big smile came on her face again. "This is, the seashell I gave you the last time we saw each and other before I died right?" she asked looking up from the picture. "Yeah, it is, it was the second thing that came to mind." Xion gave me the picture back and started looking though her bag. "What was the first one?" she asked still looking though her bag. 'You' I thought, but I couldn't tell her that. "Um… I can't remember, but if I do, I'll let you know okay?" She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper out and gave it to me. "Okay, oh and here, I did say I'd show you your's right?" I nodded, and took the piece of paper. 'Wow, she's a good drawer.' I thought.


	2. Having fun and arm holding!

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Asked Namine as he was trying to dissect a frog in science class. Roxas was poking the frog's inside's like they were jell-o and it made Namine want to though up.

"I'm having fun, something you seem to be lacking." Roxas said in a joking manner. "Yeah well your goanna get us in trouble if the teacher see's so stop it." she said looking around the class room to make sure the teacher wasn't walking around to see if anyone needed help or to see if people were goofing off. Thankfully he wasn't, he was reading a science book at his desk. She sighed in relief. "Roxas do what your supposed to do." Namine said getting angry. "And what might that be?" asked Namine in a sarcastic tone. He was still messing with the inside's of the frog. Namine took out a piece of paper with direction's on it and started reading to her self. "Um… fine the heart and um…." Namine was squinting at the piece of paper. "And take it out, then put it in the jar" Roxas rolled his eye's, "Got it." He said as he went digging for the heart. "On the way to finding the heart, look at everything else and make sure that it's alright, if not get a teacher." "Got it." said Roxas, in his tone of voice that said, 'I'm so board'. "Um… Namine, I have a feeling that this frog was goanna die if we didn't already." Namine stop reading and looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Roxas used his hand to show her, she moved closer to get a better look. "I don't see anything." Namine said as she moved closer.

"Look, it was about to have a heart attack so um… dose that count as something wrong?" Namine looked up for a second then looked back at Roxas. "Let's ask the teacher. Mr. Aid can you come here?" Namine asked with her hand raised in the air. Mr. Aid looked up from his book and nodded. Mr. Aid was about 6 foot 5, dark brown hair and bight blue eye's. When he came up to Roxas and Namine, he spook in the nicest way possible for a teacher. "What seem's to be the problem?" he asked. Roxas looked up at his teacher who was a foot taller than Roxas. "Um… this frog was goanna have a heart attack and so that could make our frog different from the other's right? And if so than we need a new one." Namine looked at Roxas because his tone was like kind of mean. The teacher stork his chin, "yes, but we only have two minutes and were doing this tomorrow so I'll get you a new one tomorrow okay?" Namine and Roxas both nodded and smiled, then the teacher walked away. "Let's get our stuff ready okay?" Said Namine, she was like an early bird for everything, he didn't know how Kairi could live with her as a nobody. The thought of the word 'Nobody reminded Roxas that he had to send a card or something to King Mickey or something, cause he was the one that let him and Namine, and Xion out of Sora and Kairi.

Thankfully no one new about Kingdom hearts and all the stuff. 'RING RING' That was the bell for lunch. Everybody got there stuff and ran out the door, Roxas and Namine were the first one's out and they walked to lunch together. They really liked each and other, but wouldn't say so like Sora and Kairi. They got there lunch and looked for Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie. Selphie had a big crush on Sora and Riku, but Riku more. Namine saw them and she grabbed his arm and they went tore's them. When everyone at that table witch were only Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie, They waved at them. When they sat down Kairi asked "So how was science cause for me it was horrible."

Namine looked up from her sandwich and nodded. "Yeah same here. But Roxas was doing all the dirty work wall I readied everything." Sora jumped up like five feet in the air and said, "I can't wait to dissect a frog." Kairi looked at him with a mouth full of sandwich and looked at him till he stopped. Then Xion came up and sat next to Riku. Xion Died and went into Sora, but when King Mickey got Roxas out of Sora, he got Xion too. Riku kind of had a crush on Xion, but he was one to not care about his feelings. "So, how was math you guy's?" Xion asked as she took a sip of her water. "Um… it was good I geuss, but the teacher was pushy." said Riku as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Really? It was awesome for me cause after we were done, witch everyone got done early. We got to do whatever we wanted." Riku crossed his arm's. "Lucky you." He said coldly. Xion looked down sad but then got over it. Selphie couldn't stop staring at Riku, but only Xion noticed. Kairi couldn't take the silence anymore, "So….. The big History test is today what was it about again?" Kairi looked up in thought. Sora looked up from his apple. "It's about Ann Frank, we were supposed to read her dairy to pass the grade, why dose all this happen at the end of the school year?" Asked Sora who did a puppy dog face. Kairi looked down and saw that everyone was said about that. "Come on guys, we fought heartless, and saved the worlds, we can do this." She said looking at all of them. She said it loud so they could hear, but quite so no one else would hear. Sora as always, took Kairi's side and said "Yeah, she's right. We can do this." They all nodded and continued to eat. 'Namine, there's a valentine's dance in a week. Has Roxas asked you?' thought Kairi, cause they could read each and other's thoughts. Namine heard Kairi's thoughts. 'Sadly no, I don't think he like's me. What about Sora? Has he asked you yet?' Kairi heard and said 'No' but she said it out loud so everyone heard. "No what?" Asked Sora with his concerned face on. Kairi just noticed that she said that out loud. "Hm? What oh nothing." Kairi said. Everyone looked away but Sora didn't, he just kept staring at her.

SORA'S POV:

I just kept staring at Kairi, luckily no one noticed. Kairi was so pretty, and fragile, But she could fight. She was pretty, sweet, loving, tough, and an awesome person. 'Man, I need to ask her to the dance.' Sora thought to himself, but Roxas heard though his mined and replied. 'Yeah, you do' Sora got mad and then a perfect thought came to mind. 'Oh yeah, you should ask Namine.' When ever Roxas heard the name Namine, he blushed. Roxas was silent for the rest of the time. The bell rang at 1:00 and everyone got out of the cafeteria and to there class's. Sora, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie all had the same class next. Gym. When they separated for locker rooms Riku leaned next to Sora and whispered "is it just me, or is Xion cutter than usual?'' I had to it mitt, Xion was hot, but Kairi was hotter, so I just nodded. All I could think about was Kairi. I was always like this till I saw her again. When will I ask her out?

XION'S POV:

As we separated from the boys I heard Riku say something, but I couldn't quit catch it. We went into the girls locker room and changed out of our uniform's. In gym, and after school stuff, we didn't have to wear anything uniform like. As long as it didn't show to much, we could wear what every. I had on a White shirt on with an organization's symbol on the front, and a Mickey head on the back, and I had shorts on that had hearts on them, and white sneaker's. Namine was wearing a blue Plaid shirt on, short jean shorts, and blue sneaker's. Selphie wore the same. Kairi wore a red shirt that said "Belive in light, and you'll be safe 2007" in pink, and the same short's I had. She also had on pink sneaker's. When we were done, we went into the Gym, there we saw that only a few people were ready. The boy' ran to us and Riku said. "Today we have volley ball ." everyone in the girl grope hated playing volley ball, everyone but me. I jumped up and down so much that that it took all the girls to calm me down. Then everyone was out and the teacher began to talk. "Okay class, we have an hour of Gym, starting now, Were goanna play volley ball , the team captain's are Sora, and Selphie now….. Pick." The teacher walked away and went into her office. "Selphie you can go first." Sora said really nicely. Selphie nodded and smiled. "Um… I'll pick Riku." Riku walked over to her, everyone knew that was coming Then it was Sora's turn. "Um…I'll pick Kairi." she walked over to him. Now this was kind of a thing no one saw coming, but everyone that was in kingdom hearts battle did, and Selphie. Then it was her turn again. After five minutes of picking the game was going to start.

Sora's Team:

Sora

Kairi

Xion

Tuddus

Lulu

And some other kids that they really didn't know.

Selphie's Team:

Selphie

Roxas

Riku

Wakka

Namine

And some other kids that they didn't really know.

"Okay lets start." The teacher said. The team's nodded and went on septet side's of the room, and started.

Time Skip.

Sora's Team one.

Chapter 2: Talk About Feelings!

RIKU'S POV:

After Gym was done the gang had to change then we could all go to free period. When we were done we met up with the girls at the court. Xion looked so cute in her school uniform. "Hey Riku." said Selphie. 'Oh no' I thought, Selphie always had a crush on me. It was harder escaping her than it was to save the world. "Hey Selphie" I said in an sad voice. "Is something wrong? You sound sad." She said with a worried look. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking up from the ground. 'Man, Xion is so hot, snap out of it Riku, you don't like her more that friends. Sure when she was in the organization he almost kissed her, but I'm over that.' He thought, even though he knew he was lying to himself, but it was kind of working. "Come on guy's after this we all have art then it's the end of school." Kairi said with a smile.

Art time : Riku, Sora, Roxas, all sat at the same table, wall Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Selphie were at the table right next to them. "Okay class, today you can draw whatever you want, or write okay?'' and with that, she went on the computer.

It was really quite at the girls table, and same with ours. I wanted to draw Xion, and Xion only, no one else, or nothing else, but if Xion, or anyone saw, he would be dead. After I thought for a while, then it came to me, I could draw the seashell that she gave me the last time we saw each and other before she died. After about fifteen minute's of drawing, I was finished, and it kind of looked good. Then the bell for the end of school rang. We all got our stuff and left. As we were walking Xion said something. "Oh man, I forgot my swimsuit at home, Riku could you walk me home?" I was about to blush redder than a tomato, but then it stopped. "Sure, we'll meet you guy's at the Islands okay?" Everyone nodded and walked the other way. "Thank you so much Riku, I hate walking to home alone." I looked at her, 'those big blue eye's, they shine like the clear blue water's at the islands,(Witch were the clearest water's in the world) Aw man Riku, listen to yourself, you sound like a writer.' "It was no problem, I know how you feel, I mean when you walk alone." Of cores I didn't know how she felt, she was only a poppet, and they made fun of her, that must have been terrible. "Hey, what did you draw, or write for art? If you show me, I'll show you mine." She said as she stopped walking, giving me that big, puppy dog smile. I nodded and pulled it out of my bag, she looked at it closely, then a big smile came on her face again. "This is, the seashell I gave you the last time we saw each and other before I died right?" she asked looking up from the picture. "Yeah, it is, it was the second thing that came to mind." Xion gave me the picture back and started looking though her bag. "What was the first one?" she asked still looking though her bag. 'You' I thought, but I couldn't tell her that. "Um… I can't remember, but if I do, I'll let you know okay?" She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper out and gave it to me. "Okay, oh and here, I did say I'd show you your's right?" I nodded, and took the piece of paper. 'Wow, she's a good drawer.' I thought.

**Okay, so I don't know how to make another chapter, so if someone could give me step by step, that would be awesome, and if this makes another chapter, nevermind. This will be very short and it will be about riku and xion, but just this chapter! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Plz R&R**

** RIKU'S POV**

"Wow, This is... Wow." Was all Riku could say. The picture was of him, and her, when they were on the island. "Sorry, I know it suck's but I just thought of it and it made it's way on the paper." Said Xion, did she think I hatted it? Well I didn't. "No... I love it." I said shaking a little. [i] Man she's cute [/i] I thought. [i] snap out of it Riku, she's just a inperfect nobody.[/i] Riku shouted in his mind. But that was the thing, she was perfect in every way. "Come on, we should get to my house, were almost there." said Xion as she took the notebook away from me. For only a minute, but it was the best in my life. When we were at her house, she told me to sit on the chouch and watch some t.v. or something, so I did. It was pretty cool that people left this house and left it in Xion's name, I think that was king mickey's doing. [i] HAHA[/i] I laughed think about the king.

"I'm back!" Xion yelled as she came downstairs. My jaw almost hit the floor looking at her. She was wearing a Hot pink two peace swimsuit. It looked super good on her. "Well... come on lets go." Xion said as she grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

When we got to the island, everone was already there, laying in the sand. "Hey were here." said Xion as she set up a spot next to Namine, and I set one next to Sora. "Wow, what took you so long?" asked Roxas, who wouldn't stop looking at Xion, but he still liked Namine, would he say so? NO! "Well, the walk to my house was long, and I couldn't find my swimsiut." Said Xion sighing as she out on sunscrean. "Oh, well... lets go in the water." said Sora getting up and pulling Kairi. Sometime's I felt bad for her, ahe always had to deal with Sora. And she had to more than me... And I don't know why. hm...? After I stopped think so hard. I tooked at everyone and I took off after Sora.

TWO HOUR'S LATER!

"Wow, that was fun, and wet." said Xion rosting a marshmellow. Yeah, after we swam, we made a campfire, and Sora brough marshmellow's. I alwaysed wonderd how he was always so hipper, and now I know. "Yeah..." Said Namine, she was sitting next to Roxas, everyone was still in there swin suits, the cold spring air felt so good. "Well... I'm going home, anyone else?" I asked as I streached my arm's and looked around. "Yeah... me too... it's getting late." Said Xion standing up and grabbed both of our bags. It was soooooo cool that she lived next to me. "Okay, night guys, see you later." We said our goodbye's and left. When we were out of half way down the beach I felt something grab my arm. I looked down to see Xion holding it and hidding behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked laughing a little. " I don't like it anywhere at night, can I hold your arm?" asked Xion, her eye's looked so peacful. "Sure." I said. The rest of the walk home was quite.

**Okay, yeah yeah yeah, it was short, but hey, right? Again if this dosn't make another chaoter please tell me how to! PLEASE R&R**


	3. Author's note!

**Okay, yeah yeah yeah, I found out how to make a chapter yahoo! okay so sorry I put the other chapter in two... hehe.  
**


	4. the letter

**Okay, so this chapter might suck, or might be okay... Read and find out. OMG did I ever say that I don't own anything but the plot? Ops, well I don't cause if I did Sora wouldn't be a lazy bum and jump like 2 feet to be with Kairi in kh1, or gotten down and cried for Riku, and just hugged Kairi! Okay enough of all of that, Enjoy. Please R&R! Oh and 3rd person's POV mean your POV. Lol, sorry I never said that.**

**Once again I do NOT own Kh!**

**

* * *

**

**Sora's POV**

When Namine and Kairi were ready to go, me and Roxas walked them home. Namine and Roxas went into the Family room, and Me and Kairi went into the living room **(Yes there is a difference!)** "Thanks Sora, for walking me home." said Kairi As she sat down. There Mom and Dad went some where for the night, so they were not home. Kairi's living room was pretty cool, she had a flat screen t.v., and a brown couch. "no problem," I said. Kairi looked at me then at the kitchen (Witch was right next to us) "Do you want something to eat or drink?" asked Kairi getting up. I looked up thinking about it, I did need water. "Sure, I'll have some water." I said, Kairi nodded and went to the kitchen. For some reason I was thinking about school. Why did I need school, I mean when I was in different worlds they never and I mean NEVER asked me 6xN=42, what is N? I mean really people? Then Kairi came back in with two water glasses. "Here you go." she said handing me a glass. "Thanks." was all I could say before I drank it all in one sip. I was REALLY thirsty. Then I looked at my watch. "Sorry Kairi, me and Roxas have to go." Kairi nodded and stood up, as did I. "Roxas we need to go. NOW!" I yelled and Roxas came out of the family room. "Okay, bye Namine, by Kairi." Roxas yelled as he walked out the door, "Bye Kairi." I said. She waved bye and we left.

When we got home my mom was on the couch watching 48 hours **(That's what my mom is watching right now D:) **"Hey mom were back." I said as I went to the frig. Roxas sat on the couch with my, our mom and watch 48 hours too. I'm sorry but that show is scary, because most of the time it's girls that get hurt, and there mostly Kairi's age. How can Roxas watch that. I can't because I think about Kairi getting hurt, witch I will NEVER let that happen. Anywho, there was nothing in the fig, so I went to my room. It was messy, I needed to clean it, Oh well. I sat down on my bed and looked at a picture on my nightstand. It was of him, kairi, riku, Donal duck, goofy, and King mickey. We took it the day we came back. I put it back at lade down on my bed. Tomorrow was saturday, and me, Riku, and kairi were going to the beach. Roxas, Xion, and Namine were going to the mall. Man I feel mad for Roxas, oh well. I looked at my clock, it was 10:59 P.m. I closed my eye's and I went to sleep.

Time skip to the next morning at 10:30 A.M.

**Kairi's POV**

I was sitting on the beach looking at the ocean. "What dose Sora think of me?" I said to no one. I didn't know if we were friends, or if he liked me more than that. The only reason I was asking myself this was because I liked him more than a friend, and I saw the paopu drawing. "I wonder if he saw it too." I said again to no one. Then something hit my feet. I looked down and it was a bottle with a letter, I picked it up and saw the kings seal. "Oh my," Was all I could say and I picked it up and ran to Sora and Riku. They were on the small island. I ran on the brig with the bottle still in hand, then I saw them. "Sora Riku!" I yelled, they saw me and looked up. When I approached them I was breathing heavey. "Hey, What up?' Sora asked me. "Look," I said holding up the bottle. Sora's eye's got wide and he took the bottle from me. "From the king?" He asked as he undid the bottle cap. When he unscorled the bottle, me, Riku, and Sora read it. Sora was mouthing it for no reason.

** Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi**

** I'm writing this to tell you there's a new threat coming to the worlds, and they need your help. and there are memeories that sleep within all of you that need to be awake. There are some people who need your help too. This will be the biggest mission you guys have had yet. Sora, I know you want Kairi to stay out of this but, We need her to consittering they might kidnap her to get to you and Riku. You guys have two months to train, you and Riku NEED to train Kairi too. I can't put anymore information in case someone else see this. Again the gummi ship will come for you guys in two months.**

** Singed**

** King mickey**

"Well, looks like we have another mission, and Kairi's in it." Said Riku. "No there's No way she's getting put in that stuff." said Sora shaking his head. Riku looked at me, then the letter, then Sora, "Um... Sora, it says if she dosn't come, they might kidnap her. Do you want that to happen?'' Asked Riku. I looked at the ground and smiling at Riku's half question half joke thing. "No, but... Ugh... Fine." Sora said in diffeat. I looked up at smiled. "Why don't we start now?" asked Riku. Sora looked at him, then me. "I'll go and teach her magic till 3:45, Then you teach her how to fight with out magic till the 'Welcomback party' That Kairi's foster dad is throwing for us." said Sora. Then he tryed to chatch his breath. "Okay." Me and Riku both said, and me and Sira went to another island for me to learn magic. "Okay, do you want to learn magic, with or without your keyblade first?" asked Sora. I looked down in thought. "Um... what do you think would be easyer?" I asked, now it was Sora's turn to think. "Um... Without a keyblade." he said. "Okay." I said and we did magic

* * *

**Sorry it was short. PLEASE R&R!**

**Riku: How come I don't get a cookie in this meeting?''**

**Sora: Because you were in darkness. **

**Riku: I told you NOT to talk about that! *Hits Sora***

**Me: OKay bye Please R&R**


	5. Crazy chapter

**Okay so this is a new chapter, I know this story sucks, so if you guys have any idea's please p.m. me, or put it in a Review. Is anyone reading this? Is it wroth writing? I wonder. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Um... Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**

**Time skip to the party in Kairi back yard. Sora POV!**

I was surprised that Kairi foster dad threw this for me, Riku, and kind of Kairi. I mean she did help, right? Anyway, I was wearing the same thing I was wearing when I came back, so was Riku, Kairi too. I walked over to Riku for no real reason. "Hey Riku, what you doing?" I asked giving him a smile. He turned around to face me, and laughed. He tried to say something but the music was too loud so I couldn't hear him.

"what?" I asked

"I said nothing, but maybe you should go talk to Kairi, she looks sad." said Riku moving me to look at Kairi, she did look sad.

"okay." I said and I walked to her. "Hey Kairi." I said Looking down at her. Kairi was siting at a table with a blue table cloth, and had some flower's on top on it. Kairi looked up at me with her big blueish purple eye's. They said 'I'm sad and bored. Help!' "Hey Sora, how do you like the party?" she asked. I smiled and took a seat next to her. The music was blasting loud, It was weird. This party was more like prom, But you get what you get right?

"it's really cool that your foster dad did this all for us." I said as I took a sip of a drink, I don't think it was anyone's.

"Yeah"

"..."

I couldn't think of anything to say, she sounded so down. So I knew what I was going to ask her about that, but before I could, the music stopped, and someone was at the mic. It was the mayor, Aka Kairi's foster dad. The mayor had a black suit on, and a top hat. He had brown eye's, and no hair, Super light skin, lighter than Kairi's. Then he began to speak. I made sure I was listening.

"People of destiny Islands, I think we all know why were here, is that right?" There were a few 'Yeah's' is the crowd, but then all went quiet again. "We are here to thank Sora, and Riku for saving the worlds, and my daughter." Everyone was still quiet, So he just kept speaking. "They saved our world from Darkness, I will give the full speech when My wife Victoria get's here. Go back to what you were doing." And with that, he got off the stage. Then Kairi turned to me. "Hey Sora, I never did say thanks for training and saving me." Kairi said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too. "No worry's." Then I heard Riku come too us.

"Guy's do you see that?" Riku asked pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, I see a hole bunch of star's, just like every night." I said rolling my eye's. Then Roxas, Namine, and Xion ran to us.

"Oh my gosh, do you guys see all the star's going out?" Asked Xion who looked a little bit freaked out. Then it hit me, star's going out mean's worlds going into darkness. I guess the King was wrong about us getting a little break, oh well.

"What, Oh no doesn't that mean-" Kairi was cut off by someone saying something, and I know Riku knew the voice. How? Well... His hands were mad into fist, and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. The voice was a woman's voice, and that made me mad.

"Greetings friends, I must say I would love to meet these Keyblade welder's." said the Voice, Now I knew who it was considering I just looked up, it was... Magnificent! How could we forget about her in the world that never was? I now had to ask Riku that, but later. "Well, may I meet them?" she asked, Then Riku, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Kairi and I drew our Keyblades, and walked torses her. "You've already met us Magnificent!" Riku shouted, angry and hate in his voice. We got closer, but then let Riku walk up to her.

"Riku my dear boy, I haven't seen you senses we were in the castle that never was, how are you my dear?' she asked as she took Riku chin in a motherly way, but Riku slapped her hand away. "Shut it you old hag! What's the Real reason your here?" Riku asked eying her carefully. "I'm not telling, but what I will say is I'm not the only one who is up to something that's not good!" and with that, she left with black, green, and purple smoke around were she was standing. We all walked up next to Riku, Then we heard Kairi scream.

"Hey, Let go of me!" Everyone turned the attention to Kairi, but they just stood there, not doing a thing. A guy was holding her waist trying to drag her into a dark portal. The guy had on a black, and red suit on, with a black helmet so you couldn't see his face. I ran over to the guy and hit his hand with a keyblade. This made him let go of Kairi, and she ran behind me. I guess she doesn't want to use a keyblade on him, but the weird thing was, nether did I. "Fine, but we will meet again, the other worlds are going into darkness again, so I doubt you guys will have any breaks!" the masked boy said wall stepping into a black portal. "EVERYONE, THIS PARTY IS OVER!" Riku, and Kairi's dad screamed at the same time, then everyone was out of sight in what felt lie three sec. Then Kairi's dad turned to us.

"Riku, Sora, Roxas, It seems your parents are out of town for three more days, so you'll guys will be staying in our guest bedroom, don't worry, there are two beds in there." we both nodded and went to Kairi's house.

**Time skip to the next morning, Why? Because I'm to lazy to write that's why! **

** Kairi's pov:**

I woke up to sora staring at me, it freaked me out. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. He got up and healed out a hand. I took it and got up. "Sorry I scared you." he said as if he scared me too death. Them I smelled pancakes (a/n Mmmmmmm) "Who's cooking pancakes?" I asked letting go of his hand. Sora started walking down stairs so I did too. When we got there I saw my foster mom making pancakes, and Riku sitting at the table waiting for some. "Dose that answer your question?' he asked. I nodded and sat down at the table. Me and my mom look nothing alike. Well I'm adopted so yeah, but I mean you can really tell that were not blood related. She has Long brown hair, and green eye's, and Sora's color skin.

"Kairi, your up! well the pancakes are almost done. said Vic (That's my nick name for her) I Thought of what happen last night. "Sora, Riku, What was that thing about, last night?" I asked. Riku put down whatever he was reading, and looked at me. Sora looked at me too. "I dunno, but I'm guessing after breakfast, we start training." said Riku, Sora and me nodded. Then my mom gave us plates with pancakes on it. a thought came to mined. "Hey, where's Xion, Roxas, and Namine?" I asked. Riku stopped eating and said "shopping for some stuff." I nodded. I felt bad for poor Roxas, oh well. Then Sora said something that made me laugh.

"I bet you wish Xion was here don't you Riku." me and Sora were laughing till Sora got hit in the head.

"ow... Riku!" Sora screamed and stared casing him around the house. I laughed because it was like we were kids again. Then Riku drew out a keyblade and that was the line. "Nope!" I said getting in the middle. "You are Not Going to hit Sora with that!" I screamed. Riku dismissed his keyblade smirked. "Awww saving the one you love, but I thought the boy was soposed to do that." That made me flush red. Then Namine, Xion, and Roxas walked in. Perfect timing.

"Hey, were back from going shopping!" Said Xion who was in a new outfit. She was wearing a short A short Minny skirt, and a white tank top with a black rose, and vanes going all over her shirt. Her shoes were black and white checker high tops. "Thank God." said Roxas plopping down on my couch. Riku wouldn't stop staring at Xion. Namine went to Roxas and sat down. "Awww come one Roxas, I know you hate it but... We don't like walking alone." said Xion grabbing some pancakes. "Yeah, well... if you two are together, then your not alone are you?" Roxas said rolling his eye's. "You know what she meant!" Said Namine as she hit Roxas's arm. I laughed at there behavior.

"ow don't hit me!' Roxas said pouting.

"I will if I want to." said namine with a smile on her face.

"Xion, tell her to not hit me again!"

"Nope" said Xion laughing. Me, Riku, and Sora joined the laugh. "Well today's Sunday, so let's enjoy the last day of freedom till next week!" said Sora pointing his finger in the air. Everyone laughed, Sora looked at me and smiled his cheesy smile. That made my heart melt. "Okay! let's go to the beach!" said Xion. Then Roxas pulled out his phone. "Wait...The school's football game is today, and everyone has to go unless your sick, so we all have to go." said Roxas pouting. "Aw man!" Said Sora sitting down on the floor. "And I signed you all up to help set up, so you guys need to leave in 2 hour's!" said mom. "Fine." we all said at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. What will happen at the football game? Did I make the football game for no reason, or is there a cheesy reason. *Vanitas walk's in room***

**Me: oh no.**

**Vanitas: why didn't you pair me up with Xion your stupid *******

**Me: Because your not alive in this!  
**


	6. So it beguin's

**Omg, The little botton is all lonly, Please push it after you read. I mean People put this story on fav's, but they don't comment, WHY? WHY? WHY? OMG my dog looks like a rat. Sorry. **

**Xion, Will you please say it?**

**Xion: My person (Xion's person) dosen't own anything good, so she dosen't own kh, or ff, sadly. But it's on her b-day list.**

**Me, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, and Namine: IT'S TRUE!**

**Me: BTW 3rd person's pov mean's your pov. Enjoy. R&R and u get cookies (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**BTW I know I've been slaking Sorkai, and roxas and namine. but in the next chapter they will be in this!**

**

* * *

**

Riku's POV:

I was putting on my school sweat shirt. _Ugh..._ I thought. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked putting on my shoes. "It's xion, may I come in?" My head shot up._ Man That's why the voice was so soft._ I thought "sure." I said. With that said Xion came in. She had a really baggy school sweat shirt, I could tell she had short's and a tank top on, but she could wear that as a dress. "What's up?" I asked sitting on the bed patting the spot on the bed next to me. She sat down, and when I got a good look at her face, she looked sad.

"Your sad," I said. _Man...way to say what you see. _I thought.

"Maybe... I'm really not sopossed to be alive." She said. I almost yelled. Of corse she was, if Roxas and Namine were, then so was she.

"Yes, you are sopossed to be alive Xion, why would you say that?" I asked. I could tell she was about to cry, and I hated it.

"becuase... Saix words still haunt me, and a girl at school said I was a big mistake." Okay... now I was ready to punch both Saix and the girl. Then she started to cry. I hugged her and she cryed on my chest. If only she wasn't crying, then this would be perfect. _Wait... what? What am I saying?_ "Do you think?" Xion asked, Man... I was so cought up in my argeument with myself I didn't here her talk.

"Sorry, I didn't chatch that." I said. she giggled and looked up. I smiled , I loved her laugh. "I said, everyone's down stair's is waiting, I think we should go, wht about you?" Oh... that what she said. Xion's eye's were all glossy because of her crying.

"Yeah... just let me get my phone, you go down stairs." I said. Xion nodded and went down stairs. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. "'bout time you got down here, come on, we need to go!" Said Roxas. Namine rolled her eye's. "Let's go!" Shouted sora.

Time skip to game.

"Go Paupo's!" Shouted Kairi at the game. Paupo's, That was our name. "Paupo's?" Asked Xion.I knew she knew that it was our school, but she wanted to see my face when she said it. "Xion, I know you know so I'm just going to shut up. Kay?" I said looking at her. She frown, then smiled again and got up. "I'm going to get something to eat, anyone else want anything?" She asked sweetly. Everybody shoock there heads, but I got up. "I'll came with you." I said. Xion smiled and nodded. We walked into the school cause that's where the snacks were.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Said xion as she ran into the ladies room I just looked at the stands. Then I heard a locker door slam. I looked to see who it was, but it was just Namine getting something. [i] o...kay... [/i] I thought. Then she left. Xion came out and looked at me. "Sorry." Was all she said. I "mh." and we went to go get some snacks. She got a corn dog and a coke, same as I did, and we went back to our seats. I looked at the school bored, we were winning, then, all the light'sm went off, and the stars started to go out. [i] Oh no...[/i] i thought. Then A big gummie ship came. "Oh my god." I said looking at Xion, then Kairi and Namine got pulled in, as did Sora. Then me and Xion got pulled in to. When we were in the gummie ship, it took off into hiper space.

"What the heck was that about Goofy?" Yelled Sora. Goofy pointed to Donald and went back to geting something to eat. "Sorry Sora, but we need to go to the castle, NOW!" Said Donald. [i] "We will be at the disney castle in 1 hour." [/i] Said the gummie ship thingy (A/n I donno). "Well, go get some games or something 'cause we'll be here a little while." Said Donald. Sora, Roxas, Namine and kairi were playing 'Life.' Xion got some cards and we played black jack. ( N/A Best game. EVER!) I won and she fake pouted. "No fare, Your really good at that game." Said Xion crossing her arm's. I laughed and so did she. I loved her laugh.

"So?" I asked

"It's called 'cheating'" Said Xion

"It's Not cheating if your good." I said.

We both laughed. Then Donald said something. "Um... I've been going to wrong way, We'll be there in 3 hour's!" He said and he went back to controll the ship. Xion groned. "Oh well, wanna play uno?" she asked, I shoock my head. "No, your the best at uno, I am [i] Not [/i] Losing to a girl!" I said. She laughed and so did I... Again.

* * *

**was it good, bad, okay. Tell me please. And also, help me become a better writer. please. WHO WANTS A COOKIE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLZ READ

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of bad stuff is happening. Like I might lose my great aunt, and my cousion might be at a school till 18 and I just lost someone who was like a brother, not like dead, but he can't talk to a lot of us anymore, and at the same time, my new baby cusion was born. I'm sorry nout the long wait, I will write thne next chapter's soon. sorry. **


	8. In the gummi ship and bad dream

**OMG SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a hard time thinking of some things for a chapter.**

* * *

"I'm going to sleep." Said Xion as she got up and went to a bedroom.

No one said anything, but Riku looked sad.

Xion's room changed to how she wanted it.

It had Amy lee, X-Men, and smurfs poster's everywhere. There was a black and purple bed, with red pillow's.

and a black rug, a desk. Ect.

**In Xion's dream. **

_"your nothing but a poppet." "This keyblade it's a shame." "Xion, who else will I have ice cream with?" "WHAT YOUR PROBLEM?" _

_Xion was in a dark place. Then she heard a vocie that she hated. _

_"Come on Xion~ Don't listen to Ventus. I will give you power. and I can-" "Shut up Vanitas!" Yelled Vanitas's light, Aka Ven. _

_Xion was seeing all these memories. The one's she loved, and the one's she hated. _

_She saw the prettiest sun set ever. She saw all the times her, Roxas, and Axel laughed eating Sea salt ice cream, _

_then she thought about fighting Saix, Fighting Roxas, fading. This was all to much._

**End of her dream. **

Xion woke up sweating, and screaming. Riku came bursting though the door with keyblade in hand.

"You okay, why are you screaming?" Xion calmed down when she saw it was him.

"bad dream. I guess." Riku's eye's softened as he walked over to her.

"can you please dismiss your key? It scares me sometimes." Riku laughed and did what she said.

Xion put her head in the Big fluffy pillow and smiled.

She felt the other side of the bed sink.

"You know that now your part of an adventure right?" He asked.

Xion took her head out of a pillow.

"yes, but lets Hope we Don't die first."

Then they heard some stuff out side. Well, outside of the bedroom.

"let's go."

Xion got out of bed, missing the consort of her bed.

When they got there, they saw Namine and Kairi asleep, Goofy looking out the window, and Roxas nowhere to be found.

Oh, and Sora and Donald fighting over who should land.

Riku walked over to them.

"Sora... please let him drive, I've seen you drive this thing, and I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR FLYING!" He yelled.

Sora looked over to him.

"aww, I'm not _That_ bad."

"yes, yes you are."

"well.. I Still want to fly."

"Your not going to!" said Donald's voice.

Then Roxas came in the see Xion giggling, the two other girls asleep, and the rest trying to solve a fight between a duck, and a keyblader.

_Great_... he thought.

"Hey, Sora, you let Donald land after 5 times, then you may land. ONCE!"

Sora, even thought mad that his other half didn't stick up for him, said yes.

Riku sat down next to Xion, Kairi and Namine woke up.

"When did he start PMSing?" asked Xion in whisper.

Kairi went over to Sora.

"Awwwwwww, come on Sora, It's not that bad."

Sora blushed, then smiled at her.

"i think I'm going to puke."

That's all it took from Riku to make her giggle.

* * *

**Omg, soooooo sorry I haven' updated. please review? **

***pushes a tray of cookie's and cake***

**Xion, will you please?**

**Xion: Princess Nexda The Wise doesn't own anything BUT the plot. **

**rachel: When will you get on the Narnia and harry potter story's? **

**Me: When you and edmund kiss. **

**Rachel: no really.**

**Me: Later okay?**

**Edmund: Can I still kiss her. **

**Me: In a different fanfic. lover boy. **

**again Review and u get a hug from anybody! **

**also, I will take any request! **

***pushes tray of cookie's and cake. again*  
**


	9. SORRY!

**OKay so I'm adding an oc that isn't mine in this. The oc is Xachz. His oc's name is Xachz (ga-cks) here some stuff about him:**

**Gender: M**

Hieght: 5`9

Age: (just in case) 16

Weapon: The Shadow of light Keyblade

Hair style-color: Wavy Dark Blond

Eye color: Red (but where's a blindfold but can see mentally)

**Shirt: Red with a symbol fire in japanese**

**Weapon: Shawdow of light Keyblade. **

**Equipment: Data pad which can tell Xachz ANY info about who, what, where, and why.**

NEEDED: He wears a blindfold that must carefully take off without to much force.

**Hope I can do a good job!**

* * *

"WERE HERE!" shouted Donald. Everyone woke up. "What?" Sora asked looking around. Everyone got up and went to the kings castle.

"Oh wonderful, you guys came!" said Minni in her red queen dress. Xion looked around and smiled.

"We need to speak to the king." Riku said 'cause he was closes to the King. Minni nodded and we were off! 

**I'm sorry it's sooooo short, but for some reason, when ever I out the oc's name, it kepps blocking it, so I'm getting it fixed, cause it's also doing that with other stuff. SORRY  
**


End file.
